1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a waveguide. More particularly, the present invention relates to a distributed Bragg reflector waveguide and fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuous progress in network technology, the demand for communication bandwidth has increased continuously. Meanwhile, various transmission media are also developed subsequently, such as microwave communication, satellite communication, etc. Among those transmission media, fiber optic communication plays an increasingly important role.
The waveguide is an important structure for fiber optic communication. The electromagnetic wave can proceed in the waveguide rapidly by the total reflection within the waveguide. However, the electromagnetic wave could not be totally reflected at the corner of the conventional waveguide, especially at corners that are approximately at a right angle. A part of the electromagnetic wave may pass through the sidewall of the waveguide directly at the corner causing wastage of the electromagnetic wave at the corner.
Moreover, plenty of processes, such as a grinding process, a polishing process, or a wafer bonding process are required when the waveguide is utilized in a semiconductor component. The complex fabricating processes thereof would generate extraneous cost and time to use the waveguide to the semiconductor component.